


Because the Night

by Sabrielle



Series: Akai Ito : Red String [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pining, Slow Burn, part of a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabrielle/pseuds/Sabrielle
Summary: V can't help how she's started to feel about Takemura, but Johnny can. Or, Takemura joins V and her tapeworm on a gig.
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V
Series: Akai Ito : Red String [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160918
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Because the Night

Wakako was nothing if not opportunistic.

Her last husband had called her “viciously pragmatic”, in a way meant to sting. Her third mother-in-law had frowningly called her “shrewd”, and her eldest son, always with a thin veneer of respect, had called her “sly”.

Having survived and succeeded 5 husbands, life had taught her to adapt, by whatever means necessary, but above all, it had instilled an instinct to seize an opportunity as soon as it appeared, for it might only appear once.

So, when V, back from the dead, had appeared on the front step of her pachinko parlor, Wakako already had plans. Mercs with any talent were hard to come by lately, and discreet mercs even more so. To sweeten the deal further, on V's heels appeared the disgraced dog of Arasaka.

He bowed respectfully, as V looked on. The man was trained well, in etiquette and conversation. They gave away as little as possible with their request for details on the parade. The office was dimly lit, but there was light enough to see the look on her guest’s faces. V raised an eyebrow. Keen as she was, she knew nothing came free in Night City.

Wakako smiled. “I do need a... personal job completed. Discreet of course,” her voice became steely, “absolutely no deaths can be incurred at any point. If you manage the gig, I’ll even throw a couple eddies your way. If you can’t, or if I find out a single Tyger Claw died by your hand… well, you won’t need to worry about the Arasaka parade.”

Takemura’s gaze flicked to V, questioning, before returning back to Wakako.

V shrugged noncommittally. “Wako, have I let you down yet?”

* * *

Six hours later, Johnny fizzled into being at the corner of V’s sight. He growled. “This is fucking stupid.”

The night was warm; no breeze, just heavy city air, thick with humidity. V rested her back against the railing at the corner of Cannock and Sutter, where she and Takemura had agreed to meet. Johnny leaned in next to her and flexed his metal hand. “At least let me smoke one more cigarette before I have to watch you die next to-”

“Cut it out.” V hissed.

“You that fucking lonely?” Johnny circled her, phasing through the rusted bars of the railing, working himself up. “How ‘bout you save us both the humiliation and go pick up a joytoy from Jig Jig street like a normal fucking person.”

"Johnny-"

He got up, right in her face. "I'm inside you V, so I feel your stomach flip every time you catch his goddamn eyes-"

"V."

She turned at the sound of her name. Takemura, his approach unnoticed, had called out to her as he made his way over from across the street. His silver ringed eyes met hers before he dipped his head in a shallow bow.

"Like that." Johnny hissed as her heart rate doubled.

“I am surprised.” Takemura’s tone was chiding, he stood on the other end of the railing, arms crossed.

V’s lips quirked into a smile. “What did I do now?”

“You were on time, for once.”

She huffed a laugh and watched Takemura shake his head.

“I hate it here.” The words echoed through V’s head to the sound of Johnny’s voice.

V knew, as much as she hated to admit it, that Johnny was right. She was _probably_ overly fond of her time spent with Takemura.

“You are.” Johnny materialized next to her as she followed Takemura towards the Kabuki garage they were casing. “And it could get you killed if you’re not careful. Which you aren’t.” He flicked a half-finished cigarette at a passing car. “This isn’t some puppy-dog romance V. You could fuck anyone else in the city-”

“Fuck _you_ , Johnny.”

“You got that covered princess, fuckin’ us both over with each one of your gonk-ass ideas. Don’t come crying to me when this dog disappoints you.”

She chewed her lip but chose not to respond. The quiet only proved to provoke Johnny further.

“I thought you’d be tired of taking the corporate cock by now.”

Sure to be out of Takemura’s sight, V gave Johnny the finger. “Don’t worry asshole, I’ll call you next time I need advice on how best to get boot-fucked by Adam Smasher.”

Johnny scowled at her and returned her gesture before fizzling out of sight.

Jogging along, she caught up with Takemura and the two walked on in companionable silence until they reached the garage. V tried hard to shake the frustration from Johnny out of her head. She and Takemura happened to be pushed together by circumstance, that was all. So her eyes lingered a bit too long, so what? V wasn’t going to let Johnny’s jealous little ego ruin her evening.

Kitty-corner to the shop, a vendor sold street meat. V gravitated over and snagged two Hawt Dawgs. She hadn’t had a free minute to eat all day. Under the shade of a patio umbrella, they loitered, keeping an eye on the chop-shop across the street. After inhaling her first hotdog, Takemura grimaced as he watched her start on her second. “Explain to me again what exactly... is this thievery job you have volunteered me for.”

V sipped at her Real Water. “Wakako expects us to sneak into the garage and steal a tricked out Kusanagi bike.” V hiccuped. “‘Scuse me. Just so happens-” she hiccuped again and took another sip of her drink. “Just so happens that one of her sons, Hisoka, is the owner, and a high ranking Tyger Claw. He’s planning to race in a street competition tomorrow. Wakako is trying to flex on him for something or other.” She waved her hand in the air and Takemura frowned. “Unimportant, anyways that’s why she needs it gone quick and quiet, without any killing. Does her best to keep her boys out of any messes but their own.”

“And your plan… for this heist?”

“Take out the limited security, steal the bike.” V stated matter of factly.

Takemura did not appear convinced. “I am here at Wakako’s request but-”

“Relax Goro, I just need you to be my lookout.” She watched him avert his eyes, as if in modesty, at such a familiar use of his name.

“My skills are not what they once were without my Arasaka cyberware. You will have the advantage there, but...” he paused, as if gauging her potential reaction, “you cannot drive.”

“For once, he’s right.” Johnny quipped in the back of her mind.

“I-I drive!”

“You shouldn’t.” Takemura was quick to counter.

Johnny, mentally, butted in again. "I'm sorry, how many fucking lamposts have you scraped off the face of the city?"

“But-the bike-” V hesitated, “it’s _so_ preem. Probably the tightest fucking ride I'll touch in my life-”

“Exactly why you should not be driving it.”

V gritted her teeth. “Well, maybe I won’t even be able to hack the bike controls and we’ll fail the whole gig. Leave us with a gang of murderous Tyger Claws and nothing to trade for that infected shard we need.”

“We both know that won’t happen.” Takemura looked her in the eye. “Do you find joy in being petulant? It seems a trait you most like to flaunt.”

Scrunching up her nose, V turned away to toss her Hawt Dawg wrappers in the garbage. She smirked as she hit her mark. “I think you just bring out the best in me.”

In a sudden flicker of light, her Kiroshi optics began to blink silently. 11 pm. V had set the alarm hours ago but forgotten about it in the time since. She turned it off and scanned the, now quiet, garage.

"Time to get to work."


End file.
